


She's Mine

by tabemonohime



Series: It Started with a Zoom [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet the Family, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Teasing, just cute fluff u guys that's it, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabemonohime/pseuds/tabemonohime
Summary: After that embarrassing zoom call, Ushijima thinks it's time for you to meet the team.How will it go?
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: It Started with a Zoom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040774
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	She's Mine

"Toshiiii, do I really have to go today? Um..how about I go next time! I'm actually really tired today, why don't I go next week instead?" Currently, you were in the middle of trying to delay meeting the team for another week.

Ushijima raised his eyebrows as he looked down at you, twisting your fingers as you tried to think of more excuses.

"______, they're not going to eat you up. Why are you nervous?"

"I-It was just really embarrassing! How they saw us c-cuddling last time!" you stuttered, face once again turning tomato red simply by remembering what had happened. 

It was embarrassing enough that they had seen you on his lap, but you were basically cooing at him the entire time and even called him a CUDDLE BEAR for god's sake! You really wanted to go back in time and slap yourself for being weirdly high on that day. 

"Don't worry, they won't do or say anything you're uncomfortable with. All of them have been begging to meet you since last time anyway. It's a matter of time, no matter how much you delay it it's still going to happen, ______." Ushijima replied again, still seemingly unable to process why you were so adamant about going.

He then gestured at the bags on the table.

"What's going to happen to those if you don't go today?"

You sighed as you glanced at the snacks you made on the table. Curse you for thinking you were making bribes in order to make a better first impression. They were now becoming the reason why you should go. 

"O-Ok..." you muttered defeatedly, "I-I'm just nervous, Toshi...what if...what if they don't like me? What will I do then?"

"That won't happen. I won't allow it." he replied, stoic as usual. 

You giggled. The one thing that was always steadfast was his presence in your life. The weight lifted off your chest slightly as you gathered your bags and the both of you (mostly Ushijima) loaded the containers of snacks into the car. 

You were getting cold feet again.

You shivered outside the stadium where Ushijima's team, the Schweiden Adlers, were going to have their weekly practice. Arms wrapping around yourself slightly, you scolded yourself for not bringing another jacket or hoodie to wrap up in. The weather was turning cold after all. 

"______, are you cold?" Ushijima asked as he brought the containers out of the backseats.

You shook your head, "I'm okay. We're going inside soon anyway. Do you need help?"

"No," he replied, "You look cold, wear this." 

He walked over to where you were standing, and although you tried to refuse, he got a hoodie from the car and helped you put it on. It was his team hoodie from last year, and since they got new ones every year, you were basically matching now.

"I know you would forget to bring a jacket, so I kept a spare in the car just in case."

You giggled as you nuzzled into the collar of the too-big hoodie, breathing in the scent that you loved.

"Aww, thanks Toshi!"

As you tried to hold his hand, you realised the sleeves were way too long for you, almost ending at your calves. You fumbled a bit with the sleeves, trying to roll them up, but just gave up in the end when you still hadn't been able to roll it as Ushijima finished moving the containers. 

The both of you walked inside, Ushijima holding most of the containers and you holding two. Right before getting to the gymnasium, you decided you had to go to the bathroom, so you gave the last two containers to him as you followed the signs. 

Ushijima walked into practice, and most of the other members were already there.

"Yo! Ushijima-kun!" a voice called out to him, coming from someone on the floor doing stretches.

"Hello, Hoshiumi." he replied, setting the containers down on the shared table they had to the side of the court. 

"Whatcha got there?" the other male asked, getting up and walking over to the table. The other members of the team also gathered there to see what he had brought.

Ushijima smiled fondly as he showed the contents of some of the boxes to the team.

"______ made these to store here. She said it would be great if we could sometimes have a healthy snack instead of the calorie jello, even though it is convenient. There are some low-fat yoghurt pops we can put in the fridge, whole-wheat sandwiches we can eat later, and healthy trail mix we can store for the future."

Everyone was in awe of the smile on his face, although small, but it was one of the most obvious ones they had ever seen. It was on par to when he was getting in the zone and hitting spikes in the middle of a game.

"______-san made these? Woah! Ushijima's a lucky man."

"It must be nice, having a girlfriend...."

"AFBOUFB--I would kill to have someone make snacks for me!!!"

The team had various responses to what Ushijima said.

Ushijima chuckled as his packed away the contents of the containers, looking for you to make sure you didn't get lost on the way back. Surely enough, he spotted you walking down the corridor that lead to the gym, glancing around here and there.

He left his teammates, who were still grumbling over not having partners, and jogged over to where you were, still hesitating at the entrance to the gym. 

"_______, come in."

You nodded nervously as he took your hand in his and you both walked over together. 

The chattering group of guys quietened down as you approached, half hiding behind Ushijima's body.

"Team, this is my girlfriend, ________."

You gulped nervously as you held on tighter to his sleeve, "H-Hello! My name is ______, thank you so much for always taking care of Toshi! U-Um...if you don't mind, I made some snacks for you guys to share..."

The silence seemed deafening as no one responded to what you said.

Right as you thought you did something wrong, you felt your body involuntarily moving as Ushijima placed his arms around you, which made your position turn into a backhug.

"You guys better not even think of flirting with her. She's cute, and **she's mine**." he said, using his normal monotone voice.

You blushed as the context of his words hit you and ducked out of his embrace. Your face burned exactly like the day on the zoom call.

"Toshi!!! You-you idiot!" you squeaked out and ran out of the gym, a confused Kageyama barely dodging you in your wake. 

"W-What's happening? Why are there two Ushijima-sans?" Apparently confused with your matching jackets.

And to that, the team broke down laughing, both at Ushijima's statement and Kageyama's stupidity.

Nonetheless, the rest of the introduction, which happened after you returned, went very well.

As you spectated at their practice, the team were surprised when a stray volleyball went towards you and you managed to return it to the court.

"Oh, did I never mention? _______ was a national level libero back in high school." Ushijima casually stated.

The silence returned.

"UFBUOSDBOU--THIS IS SO UNFAIR-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS COUPLE IS SO COOL-"

"I WISH I HAD SOMEONE LIKE THAT!!!"

The gym echoed with wails not unlike those after the zoom call.

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked it please leave a comment or kudos!! it really means a lot to me :)


End file.
